Straight as ruler
by itsinetta
Summary: Jimin yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau dia menyukai Hana, sahabatnya. "Apa? Kau pikir aku... okay, sekarang aku akan memberitahu mu, that I'm as straight as a ruler." "Penggaris yang patah? atau bengkok?" [VMIN fanfiction, Taehyung/Jimin]


**straight as ruller**

vmin fanfiction

.

.

"Jimin!" Sang empunya nama menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kearah gadis berperawakan tinggi yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Apa kau tahu? Tadi aku ketemu adik kelas tampan di lapangan. Dan aku menyukainya!" Pekik gadis itu riang.

Jimin tersedak salivanya sendiri, "Astaga Hana." Matanya menatap senyuman gadis itu dengan perasaan kacau.

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya, "Sepertinya kau kenal dengannya Jim. Hm, bisa kenalin dia ke aku?" Dan mendekatkan kepalannya ke wajah Jimin.

"Ya ampun Hana." Spontan Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin mati muda karena detakan jantung sialan ini. "Kau gila."

Hana menoyor jidat pemuda dihadapannya, "Kau yang gila dengan tidak memanggilku embel-embel 'kakak'. Kau tahu aku senior mu." Jimin meringis pelan, berusaha menahan buncahan di dada yang diakibatkan sentuhan kasar gadis itu. Sampai kapan gadis didepannya ini menyadari perasaannya astaga.

Jimin menepuk tempat disebelahnya, menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk. "Iya, iya. Aku mendengar."

"Mukanya tampan dan unik Jim, seperti tokoh anime." Hana duduk dan mulai berceloteh panjang. "Membayangkan mukanya saja sudah membuat perutku geli, ugh, tampannya." Okay, Jimin patah hati mendengarnya.

Dia juga anak basket, jadi sudah dipastikan kalau dia terkenal dikalangan murid-murid. bagaimana tidak, kan tim sekolah kita yang terbaik di antara tim sekolah lainnya." Semakin sahabatnya –yang merangkap jadi gadis pujaannya melontarkan semua pujian penuh kekaguman, semakin pula rasa penasaran Jimin bertambah.

Jimin penasaran dengan murid yang disukai Hana. Kadang dia mengganggap ini tidak masuk akal. Bayangkan, Jimin yang notabene sudah bersama Hana dari kecil harus dikalahkan oleh pemuda yang sepertinya baru pertama kali Hana lihat. Itu sangat –mungkin bagi Jimin tidak dapat diterima.

Jimin berdehem, "Memang dia siapa?" Jimin mengutuk pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan, lihat, wajah Hana semakin cerah.

"Pasti kamu kenal Jim, dia terkenal di kalangan kelas 10."

What the –Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan orang itu. "Kakak kelas?"

Hana mengangguk, "kakak kelas bagimu, adik kelas bagiku. Dan namanya Kim Taehyung, kau tahu kan?"

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kim Taehyung? Tidak tahu." Dan kepalanya kembali mendapatkan toyoran dari Hana. "Masa tidak tahu? Dia pemain basket sekolah astaga Jim."

"Aku seorang dancer sekolah Hana, bukan pemain basket. Dan tolong jangan menoyorku lagi."

Hana mendengus. "Kau tidak berguna."

"Iya, sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa lelaki itu?

Tatapan teduh milik lelaki itu terus menatap Jimin secara terang terangan. Menatap bagaikan Jimin sebongkah barang berharga miliknya yang bisa menghilang jika dia mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas. Lapangan basket ini sangatlah ramai, tapi lelaki itu menatap Jimin seperti hanya ada ia seorang di lapangan ini.

Jimin merasa jengkel.

Jujur, Sekarang Jimin merasa sangat risih. Bagaimana tidak? lelaki itu masih menatap dirinya sama seperti 15 menit yang lalu! yah, walau kadang dia sering mengalihkan pandangan dan fokusnya ke bola orange itu, tapi tetap saja, ia pasti akan kembali menatap Jimin.

Dan juga, lelaki mana yang tidak risih ditatap lelaki –yang berat Jimin akui tampan seperti dirinya.

 _Freak, let's get things straight Jimin._

Dengan jengkel Jimin mulai meneriakinya, "Jangan menatapku terus! Fokus dengan pertandinganmu!". Suara teriakan pemuda itu bersatu dengan suara teriakan lainnya, dan Jimin yakin, lelaki itu tidak mendengar teriakan nyaring miliknya.

Tapi guratan kaget mulai muncul di wajahnya. Jimin berpikir, apakah dia mendengar teriakan miliknya?

Kemudian kedua ujung bibir lelaki itu tertarik keatas-membuat senyum menggulum muncul di bibir tipisnya, dengan pandangan tetap menuju Jimin. Jimin menghela nafas kasar, ternyata lelaki itu tidak mendengar teriakannya

Jimin menduga-duga. Apa dia sedang menertawainya dalam hati? Apa wajahnya waktu berteriak jelek hah?

"Melihat Hana?" Pertanyaan Hoseok mengalihkan perhatian pemuda disampingnya ke arah barisan Cheerleaders yang menari dipinggir lapangan. Jimin melupakan Hana.

"Iya." Pandangan Jimin kembali kearah lelaki itu, heck dia masih menatapnya. "Kau sedang bermain basket! Fokus dengan pertandinganmu!". Jimin kembali berteriak.

"Tak biasanya kau bersemangat dengan pertandingan basket Jim."

Jimin mendelik, "Aku bukan lagi bersemangat Hoseok. Aku lagi menahan mulutku mengeluarkan kata kasar!" Geramnya gerah.

"Wow, selama ini kau tak pernah mengeluarkan kata kasar di depan umum, Jimin. Aku bertaruh, pasti kau sedang sangat kesal sekarang" .

Jimin mengiyakan dalam hati, lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Mengabaikan perkataan Hoseok, Jimin kembali menatap lelaki itu penuh kekesalan, dengan tatapan menyuruhnya untuk fokus-dengan-pertandingan-tersebut. Awas saja kalau sekolah mereka kalah gara-gara lelaki itu. Jimin berjanji, akan mengeluarkan 1001 kata makian untuknya.

Sepertinya sang pelatih –juga merasakan ketidak fokus an lelaki itu. Pelatih berjalan menuju lelaki itu dan memukul kepalanya. Reaksi kaget bercampur ketakutan muncul di guratan wajah tan nya. Kepalanya perlahan mulai menunduk, dan sesekali membungkukkan badannya. Jimin tertawa dalam hati, pasti dia sedang di marahi oleh pelatihnya, rasa kan itu man.

Aba-aba pertandingan babak kedua sudah dibunyikan. Lelaki itu kembali menatap Jimin, selalu mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. Senyum termanis yang pernah ku lihat dari seorang lelaki, benar-benar senyum yang membuat ku merasa jijik sekaligus tergelitik.

Lalu -untungnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan mulai terfokus dengan pertandingan sebelum Jimin mengeluarkan makian yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Dasar orang gila.

.

.

"Bagaimana penampilanku Jim?"

"Kau selalu cantik Hana."

Hana menatap pria disebelahnya tak yakin, "Ah kau bohong Jim. Kau kan gak suka pertandingan basket, mana mungkin seorang Park Jimin akan melihatku yang sedang mendukung penampilan mereka."

Jimin mengacak rambut Hana gemas. "Iya memang, aku tidak memperhatikan pertandingan. tapi kau selalu jadi prioritasku Hana."

" _Cheesy_ dasar." Hana menonjok perut Jimin pelan, "By the way, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama cantik."

Hana melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Jimin. "Kau memang sahabat terbaik." Jimin tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

Langit sore menemani Jimin dan Hana yang sedang menaiki bus menuju rumah. Mereka –lebih tepatnya hanya Jimin dalam perjalan pulang sehabis menonton pertandingan basket. Benar kata Hana, Sebenarnya Jimin malas menonton pertandingan basket. Tapi mendengar Hana akan tampil dengan grup Cheerleadersnya, Jimin merelakan waktu lenggangnya demi melihat gadis yang sedang mendukung sekumpulan pemain basket di lapangan.

Bus berheti tepat di halte kawasan rumah mereka, dengan segera Hana menarik turun Jimin dari bus, dan berjalan menjauhi halte berseta busnya menuju rumah.

"Jim disana ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" Jimin menolehkan kepala. Kedua mata Hana melihat jimin dari dekat, dia menanti jawabannya.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan dengan gugup. "Kau." Hana mendorong pundak Jimin keras. Astaga bisakah dia berhenti menjadi preman. "Jangan aku, bodoh. Yang lain maksudku."

"Jangan dorong aku, bodoh. Iya, ada." Hana menatapnya tertarik. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan kembali mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Jimin.

"Wah siapa? Seorang Gadis?"

Bukan, seorang lelaki. "Ya."

"Wah keren. Apakah si pentolan sekolah itu? Maksudku si Soojung."

Bukan, tetapi si lelaki menggelikan yang terus menerus menatapku, "Iya, itu dia."

Hana tertawa, "Wah akhirnya sobatku ini akan melepas label single nya, aku terharu." Sekarang giliran Jimin yang menoyor kepala gadis itu pelan. "Tidak usah menangis, aku tidak tertarik memiliki pacar."

"Kau tampan Jim. Aku yakin Soojung akan tergila gila denganmu." Hana mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan kembali tertawa. Jimin tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Sia-sia dia tampan kalau nyatanya Hana tidak ikut tergila-gila dengannya.

"Oh ya Jim, tadi tahu tidak? Tadi Taehyung ikut bertanding juga loh." Hana tersenyum riang, matanya menerawang ke depan. Jimin menghentakan langkahnya kuat-kuat, dia pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Demi apapun dia sangatlah tampan, tidak, tapi menggemaskan. Sayang kau tidak mengetahuinya, kau tidak penasaran dengannya?" Pertanyaan Hana masih terdengar di telinga Jimin.

"Tidak." Jimin mendengus, untuk apa dia mengetahui pria yang disukai Hana? Menambah sakit hatinya saja. Lagi pula Jimin lebih penasaran dengan lelaki yang terus menerus menatapnya tadi.

"Yakin?"

"Ya."

"Pokoknya kau harus tau siapa yang disukai sahabatmu ini." Hana mengabaikan penolakan Jimin. "Kan jarang-jarang aku menyukai seseorang. Jadi, aku harus menjelaskannya padamu." Jimin menatap jalanan pasrah.

"Dia itu orangnya memakai baju orange tadi," _Semua anggota tim memakai baju orange Sayang._

"Memakai sepatu puma blaze," _Ada 3-4 orang di tim yang memakai sepatu jenis itu Sayang._

"Juga memiliki gelang ditangannya," _Ayolah Hana, itu penjelasan yang sangat payah._

"Kalau fisiknya sih, dia memiliki kulit paling tan di tim." _Iya Say- eh?_

Jimin mulai menfokuskan pendengarannya, dia merasa mulai tertarik dengan penjelasan terakhir. "Terus?"

"Walaupun dia tan, tapi ketampanan sama keimutannya nomor satu deh! Diantara anggota tim-nya. Dia juga memiliki senyuman kotak yang manis, oh ya, dan jangan lupa matanya! Sangatlah teduh dan indah."

Jimin mulai mengingat lelaki menggelikan itu.

Hana mulai tertawa di sela pembicaraannya. "Tadi dilapangan dia sempat tidak konsen Jim, dia melihat kearah barisan penonton saja. Sampai-sampai pelatih marahin dia. Hahaha, lucu loh mukanya waktu dia dimarahin."

Badan Jimin merinding setengah mati.

"Walaupun sempat tidak konsen, tim sekolah kita tetap menang gara-gara dia. Jadi kau sudah tau-"."Siapa namanya tadi?" Tanya Jimin memotong ucapan Hana.

Hana mendecakkan lidahnya, sepertinya dia kesal-karena aku memotong pembicaraamnya. "Slow, namanya Kim Taehyung." Tidak terasa mereka sampai didepan rumah Hana, gadis itu membuka pagar rumahnya dan berbalik menatap Jimin yang terdiam

"Hey Jim."

Jimin mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Ya?"

"Jangan diam saja, nanti kerasukan." Hana tertawa keras sembari menepuk tangannya. Jimin tak habis pikir melihat tingkah laku gadis pujaannya –yang sangat berbeda dari gadis manapun.

"Dan, jadi kau sudah tahu kan orang Taehyung yang mana?" Pertanyaan spontan Hana membuat Jimin kembali terdiam. "Kau tidak menyukai seorang gay bukan?" Dan menjawab pertanyaan Hana dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak, bodoh." Jimin menghela nafas lega. "Jawab pertanyaanku Park Jimin."

Jimin mengusap puncak kepala Hana pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu"

 _Ya, aku mengetahuinya._

.

.

 **tbc**

 **AKU LAGI TERGILA GILA SAMA VMIN MEREKA TUH IMUT BNGT KALO DISAMAIN  
btw kalau kalian ngerasa pernah baca, cerita ini memang hasil re upload cerita lama:v masih sm dengan sedikit perubahan. **

**Mind RnR?**


End file.
